


A Long Distance Phone Call

by trekwars (silvertrees)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Captain Kirk - Freeform, Family Feels, Star Trek Beyond, jim finally calls his mother, stb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrees/pseuds/trekwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek Beyond gave me Momma Kirk feels- CALL YOUR MOTHER, JIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Distance Phone Call

“James?”

The voice on the other end held back a surprised gasp, and Jim could tell by the sound of a chair skidding across hard wood floor that Winona was quickly finding herself a seat, probably feeling a bit faint after not hearing from her boy in so long.

“James, what’s happened?”

At that, Jim laughed, his smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, the laughter making its way to his bright blue orbs. “C’mon, Ma- The world doesn’t have to end for me to give you a call.”

“You would think it does,” Winona muttered, though her voice remained kind.

Jim sat back in his seat, suddenly feeling an overwhelming feeling of worry and guilt. It really had been a long time… hadn’t it? Why the hell had he waited so long- Shit, Bones was right. Of course, he’d never tell him that. Just the sound of his mother’s voice took him back home, to Iowa fields and bonfires at night. Sure there had been a bit of rebellion, the occasional sneaking of homemade wine and cigarettes and staying out too late, but there had been good memories too, like playing fetch with the family dog and his mother’s cherry rhubarb pie.

“I miss you.” 

The words had tumbled from Jim’s lips before he even had a chance to filter himself, his voice sounding more like a homesick boy than one of Starfleet’s most revered captains. He was about to retract himself, mumble an apology maybe, say he had to go, that some emergency happened and he was needed on the bridge-

“I miss you too, James.”

Relief passed through his body, and the captain smiled, absentmindedly playing with the seam of his shirt. There was a small hole where the stitching had snagged, probably sometime during the last mission, and a small stain from Bloodwine dotted the fabric. Jim had a closet filled with these outfits, easily replaced, but he thought back to his mother fixing his ripped and tattered clothes, often from playing too roughly or getting into a fight with a few kids who were certainly too big for him to take on.

“Oh, James Kirk,” Winona would sigh from the kitchen, scrubbing hard at grass-stained jeans, a seemingly endless job when Jim was just a boy. “One of these days, James. One of these days you’ll learn.”

Jim laughed now, his mother confused on the phone and asking him what the hell he was giggling about. He still hadn’t learned, probably never would.

“I should visit you.”

The woman on the other end of the phone paused, speechless. “You…you’d come home?”

“Can’t take the Iowa out of a boy, Ma,” Jim grinned, for the first time in a long time feeling the need to feel the wind in his hair, and the smell of his mother’s cooking in the kitchen. Maybe this is exactly what he needed- soul food, Bones had called it. Yeah, maybe this was exactly what Kirk needed to feel like himself again.

“Yeah, Ma. I’m coming home.”


End file.
